Mi reina
by FT-chan
Summary: Mi reina, yo no se lo que siento. Es algo extraño, pero estoy seguro que tu me ayudaras a descubrirlo. Pésimo sumary, mi primer songfic. Denle una oportunidad;)


**Loco pensando en que llegue el fin de semana  
para ver a esa chiquilla,  
la que cautivo mi alma. **

Me rompo la cabeza una y otra vez pensando el porque me siento así, y tu eres la única que puede responder esa pregunta, nunca he estado así, quiero que me expliques, ¡quiero una respuesta! Estoy frustrado, no le encuentro significado al dolor que oprime mi pecho.

**Boquita dulce, mi niña loca,  
besar tu boca  
es todo lo que más me provoca. **

Y solo puedo pensar en ti, en tu cabello, liso y como rayos de sol, suave y sedoso, en tus ojos, de color chocolate, profundos y expresivos que no me pueden ocultar tus sentimientos, y tus labios, no se que decir de ellos, solo que me atraen como si fueran imanes, y siempre me acabo preguntado como seria tu sabor, como sabrían...

**Sabes que te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón,  
y que si tu no estuvieras,  
no podría expresar lo que siento. **

Con tiro cerca, puedo ser yo siempre, tu me haces sonreír mas que nunca, y me has enseñado a mostrar mis sentimientos, tu me incitas a poder seguir luchando y no rendirme, a proteger a quien quiero, te has preocupado por mi, me has escuchado...

**Simplemente necesito que me escuches,  
porque todas mis palabras,  
van dedicadas para ti. **

Tu tienes la respuesta, estoy seguro, necesito estar cerca de ti, necesito escuchar tu voz, te necesito.**  
Mi niña bella, cosita loca  
llego el momento, de besar tu boca.  
Tan iluminada, con esa dulzura,  
robarte un beso, es una locura. **

Quiero besarte, a lo mejor así, ya no siento ese molesto dolor, es lo único en lo que pienso, pero los amigos no se besan, pero.. según dicen, nosotros somos mas que simples amigos.

**El decir "te quiero", es un muy poca cosa,  
te regalo el alma, mi niña preciosa. **

Happy dice que quizás este enamorado de ti, pero no estoy seguro... todo es muy confuso, pero, no me gusta usar la palabra amiga para referirme a ti, es algo extraño.**  
Eres tu mi reina, y por eso grito,  
a los cuatro vientos, "yo te necesito". **

Te quiero... no, te necesito con migo, dicen que nuestra historia es distinta, que en nuestra historia no hay príncipe azul, pero.. no entiendo que quiere decir.

**Si pudiera regalarte… la luna yo bajaría,  
y adornarla con estrellas, solo para ti mi vida. **

Siempre te observo cuando te quedas mirando las estrellas a mi lado cuando terminamos alguna misión, y no puedo desviar la vista de ti, pero parece que tu no te das cuenta.

**Porque tu eres como el mar, bien repleta de corales,  
y que de mi corazón, niña tu tienes la llave.**

Eres la única que me hace sentir esto, que me hace sentir miedo de que si me distraigo te lastimen, la que hace que un fuego nazca en mi interior cuando veo que te dañan, es extraño...

**Sabes que me vuelves loco, y soy solo para ti,  
y te juro yo, mi reina, sin ti no puedo vivir. **

En definitiva, quiero que este a mi lado, y que me ayudes a eliminar todo esta confusión.**  
Sabes que me vuelves loco, y soy solo para ti,  
y te juro yo, mi reina, sin ti no puedo vivir… **

No se por que siento que me muero cuando veo que te han dañado, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerte.

**Sin ti no puedo vivir…  
te lo juro yo, mi reina,  
sin ti no puedo vivir… **

No puedo estar lejos de ti

**sabes que me vuelves loco,  
sin ti no puedo vivir…  
te lo juro yo, mi reina,  
sin ti no puedo vivir… **

Tu eres la princesa de este loco cuento de hadas, pero esta vez, el dragón no piensa permitir que el príncipe entre a alejar a la princesa de el.

**sin ti no puedo vivir…  
Mi niña bella, cosita loca  
llego el momento, de besar tu boca. **

Camino a tu casa, mi cabeza solo piensa en besarte, es abrumador...

**Tan iluminada, con esa dulzura,  
robarte un beso, es una locura. **

Pero temo que te enojes con migo por eso...

**El decir "te quiero", es un muy poca cosa,  
te regalo el alma, mi niña preciosa. **

Yo no te quiero, yo te necesito... Yo, te amo...

**Eres tu mi reina, y por eso grito,  
a los cuatro vientos, "yo te necesito". **

Por eso forme equipo contigo, desde que te vi, supe que serias especial.

**Loco pensando en que llegue el fin de semana  
para ver a esa chiquilla,  
la que cautivo mi alma. **

No me gusta que ningún estúpido se acerque a ti, no me gusta que te hagan sonrojarte, porque pienso que te alejaras de mi para estar con alguno de ellos...

**Boquita dulce, mi niña loca,  
besar tu boca  
es todo lo que más me provoca. **

Dicen que si te digo lo que siento, estarás a mi lado para siempre... Pero yo soy... yo, así que dudo que tu quieras seguir a mi lado para siempre, tu eres de las que sueñan con una familia, con hijos y un marido dulce, cariñoso, protector... En fin, tu prototipo perfecto de hombre es todo lo contrario a mi.

**Boquita dulce,  
sin ti no puedo vivir… **

Pero... estoy pensando...

**mi niña loca,  
sin ti no puedo vivir… **

¿Y si lo intento? después de todo yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, y yo no me rindo tan fácilmente...

**boquita dulce,  
sin ti no puedo vivir… **

Así que prepárate...

**sin ti no puedo vivir… **

Te pienso conquistar, no me rendiré...**  
**Firmado: Natsu Dragneel


End file.
